


The Undead

by velvetyexo



Category: EXO (Band), EXORV - Fandom, ExoVelvet - Fandom, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: EXORVDrabbles, EXOVelvet, F/M, Monster - Freeform, Red Velvet Irene & Seulgi - Monster (Music Video), Supernatural - Freeform, exorv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetyexo/pseuds/velvetyexo
Summary: Seulgi is in search of her missing lover.A few days ago, Junmyeon’s team was tasked to raid an abandoned building. Six men went in, but only five came out.He was presumed dead, but Seulgi didn’t buy it. She knew there was something eerie about that place.- an #EXORVDrabbles entry by @velvetyexo -Twitter Link
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kang Seulgi & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kang Seulgi/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 3





	The Undead

"Babe, it's just an ordinary mission. Don't be too nervous. I'll come back. One way or another, I'll come back." That's what Junmyeon said to Seulgi before he kissed her goodbye. He turned around and walked to the armored Jeep that's parked across the road. Before stepping inside the vehicle, he turned around and waved at her. She smiled and waved back. Shortly after, the vehicle had gone off, and she was standing alone in the street.

A few days after, she found herself on the same spot again. Dusk had fallen, and the rain was heavy. She stared at the cold asphalt beneath her, observing how the raindrops dispersed when it touched the ground. The gate to their house was just right behind her. It was only a few steps away, but she couldn't bring herself to turn around and come home.

Earlier that day, they buried an empty casket. She mourned, not because he's dead, but because she knew he wasn't. She wanted to go after him.

So she entered their gate and left her keys under the mat. She took one last look at their porch, at their garden, at their neighborhood.

And then she left. Leaving made her heart feel heavy, it was their house after all. But without him, it just didn't feel like a home to her anymore.

* * *

  
It was almost midnight when she arrived at the place. It was the most dangerous time to be there, but she needed the risk. She needed it to be awake for her to kill it. Although she still had no  
idea how.

Seulgi was standing across the street. She observed the building from afar and checked the surroundings. She noticed that it was that kind of place where no shout would reach any ear.

She took her cross necklace from her pocket and wore it. She then took a deep breath and walked to the entrance.

She was only a few steps in when she heard someone speak. "What took you so long?"

Seulgi's eyes widened. She slowly turned around and saw a woman smiling at her. The woman in front of her didn't look like a monster. It looked beautiful. Its presence was inviting; no, it was  
hypnotizing.

Seulgi felt her feet slowly moving towards it, but she came to her senses when she noticed a familiar figure at the farthest corner of the room.

It was Junmyeon, and he was levitating on his back.

The woman turned around to see what Seulgi was looking at. "Ah, yes. He's transitioning."

"What did you do to him?" She hurriedly took her cross and desperately shoved it to its face. It laughed and touched the cross she was holding, and in an instant, the cross was reduced to ashes. Afraid of what she witnessed, she took a step back, but it responded by taking yet another step closer to her.

She thought of how a small movement might cost her her life, so she looked straight ahead. It didn't help that she saw bloody handprints on the wall.

"l made him like me, Seulgi.

"And I'm turning you next." It suddenly showed a big smile on its face. Satisfaction showing from its smirk.

"And what are you exactly?" She still asked even though she somehow knew the answer. She acted all tough, but it could smell her fear.

Amused and attracted, it took another step closer and reached for her ear. She could feel its ice cold fingers on her cheek.

"Nothing special really, just... undead."

—end.


End file.
